2011 Space Incident
Post-Incident In the year 2003, the Soviet Space Fleet designed a new type of ship that is ment for long-distance travelling and heavy weapons systems. The name for this was the Slavsya-class cruiser. These ships were made for travelling across galaxies, outside of the human solar system and beyond. The main flagship was the biggest ship of all of these classes and hosted mini-ships inside of the flagship called "Frigates." Three main Frigates were stationed inside the flagship and ready to be deployed in the use of battle in case of hostilities. In the year 2006 the main flagship, the Triov, was commissioned and then deployed to venture a local neighboring galaxy that hosted many Earth-like planets. The Unknown World On October 14th, 2011, after many years of exploring the unknown galaxy for Earth-Like planets, the Triov founded one of these planets and had its mission set: to set a base on its surface and use it as a rally point for human exploration. On October 16th, the first recon ships were sent down to the planet to explore if it was available to habitation and, a few days later, it was confirmed to be safe to live on. Thus, a Soviet outpost was established. First Contact On November 2nd, an unknown contact was spotted a near a local moon. At first glace, the Triov ignored the beacon as it posed no threat to them. After those thoughts of non-hostility, however, the radars/beacons of the Triov went offline. As captain Aleksandr Popov stated in a log just before loss of all hands, "We didn't know what hit us, we thought it was a bomb going off from the NSSF or from a engine malfunction, but we were so wrong..." - Aleksandr Popov, SC-32 Contact The Triov was in major contact with a capital Sargist fleet, many losses were made during the flight. Damage was very crucial against the capital ship which damaged the FTL drive. The Triov was forced to evade and retreat back to planet Earth. But due to the engine core dying down, a pod was forced to escape to Earth using coordinates without a FTL drive. The pod was quickly destroyed and the crew inside killed. Hours later the Sargist fleet held fire, declared the Triov a non-threat and moved on. The Triov, meanwhile, was paralyzed, frozen in space. "Lost to All Hands" The Triov attempted to send a beacon back to Earth, but it had little to no effort. The ship was declared by the USSR, "Lost of all hands". The capital ship, and all of the newest ships which were being built were stopped and scrapped and used for other ships. Back in Soyuz, the Soviet Government was shocked knowing that the ship was long gone, much paranoia was made and the Soviets hid it from the public. Meanwhile back on the Triov, the shipmaster declared all crew members to repair the ship and head into cryopods until the FTL drive is fixed. Pod Entrance Back to Sol System In REDACTED 2011, the pod has entered the Sol system, the Americans were the first to find out and issued a search-and-rescue team to escort the pod to Washington. Once the pod was in Washington, the Americans found an uninviting treat. The crew members inside were dead and the black box was stolen along with the AI system. The Americans declared a ' "CODE PURPLE", '''which stated an unknown force wrecking human spacecraft. The Americans then contacted the Soviets, then the Soviets to the Europeans. The news soon went out to the public, and people were confused due to a mxture of misinformation and true fact. Reactions from Planets - The Formation of the UANSF A big meeting was held on Earth due to this event. The Soviets were questioned and asked what happened, but the Soviets replied with no comments since they never knew what happened in that galaxy. The Americans suggested it was aliens or an unknown force only to be shut down by the Soviets as "blasphemy", which made the debate with the Americans a little heated. An argument happened but the UN intervened and stopped the fight. The UN did state that the weapons used against the pods were unknown and was a mixture of plasma and bullets. The UN also stated that the only way to prevent this unknown force was to unite planets under a banner called the, "United Aligned Nations Space Force" or UANSF. America, the USSR and the EUSF agreed to unite, but the Chinese and the NSSF denied and walked out of the building after. China quoted, ''"对我们国家和我们的独立感到羞耻 (A shame to our country and our independence)" And the NSSF claimed the entire situation as "a conspiracy to get us all killed." On December 21st, 2012, the UANSF was established while people were nervous about the end of the world. After that year until 2019, the UANSF would remain quiet and a slowly build fleet that protected the home worlds from only unknown fleets.